Ty's Offspring
by TRikiD
Summary: Ty knows he's capable of taking on a lot of huge responsibilities, such as leading and protecting Trux in the crater. But after finding a T-Trux that died after laying her egg, Ty realizes that caring for her hatchling may be more than he can handle.
1. Chapter 1 - A Heavy Burden

**WARNING: This chapter contains character death and slight mention of female body parts(in Dinotrux terms). Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Ty's Offspring

Chapter 1 - A Heavy Burden

She knew she was running out of time, and that she had to act fast. The sand particles stung her eyes like needles, as she pushed against the harsh gale forces of the sandstorm.

But no matter how much her outer metal ached, or how much blood and oil she lost, she had to keep going. The survival of another fragile life depended on her making it to her destination.

She was aware that she wasn't going to be alive for much longer, and that the life she was brining into this world would need someone else to care for them. But first, she had to get there. She had to find _him_.

Just as thoughts of another important person in her life crossed her mind, one of her treads finally gave out from so much lubricant loss. She tried to shake any tiny droplets of oil out, but there was nothing left. Her efforts became even more futile when the countless bolts that were ripped out of her other tread had caught up to her, causing her to collapse in a hopeless heap on the ground.

Tears streamed from her eyes and sobs leaked from her mouth, as she began to think that maybe all hope was lost for her—for both of them.

But just as she began to close her eyes and accept death, a bright light shined in the pitch black skies. It was small and faint, but definitely there. She could only hope that if the rumors were true, she had gotten closer than she thought. There were no chances left for her making it through the night, but it might be enough for the other fragile life she was carrying.

* * *

Morning in the Flatirons after yet another huge sandstorm was as normal as you would expect: Sandy and messy. So, when Ty and his friends finally awoke, they worked with the other residents of the crater to clean everything up.

But as they were clearing out some fallen trees in a nearby forest, Garby came rushing towards them in a panic. He informed them that a Trux had fallen, and may be on the brink of death. Ty and the other didn't hesitate to follow Garby and see if they could help in any way, but what they came across destroyed their determination.

Garby brought them to a motionless, dark blue heap of metal in the middle of a barren wasteland that little to no Trux tended to inhabit. They crept towards the motionless Trux, and they all felt a shiver run down their spines when they realized that it was a full-grown T-Trux. Whether or not it was because of the storm, something really bad must have happened to them to take them down so easily.

"Notice the lack of spinal plates down their back and tail? That indicates that they are female," Revvit informed while jumping off of Ty, and scurrying up to the T-Trux for a closer look, "And judging by the scratch marks, deep impalements, and multiple tears in her outer metal, she was likely attacked by Scraptors and/or Scrapadactyls."

"But is she still alive?" Skya asked with great concern.

Revvit worriedly crawled up to her chest cavity, and silently listened for any sound that would indicate life. But after many agonizing moments of more silence, he clenched his eyes in realization.

He glanced up at the others in sorrow, "She is gone."

"Bummer. You and her could'a been friends, Ty," Ton-Ton sighed sadly, but glanced at the said T-Trux when he didn't get a response.

"Ty?" The Ankylodump tried again, but all he got was a thousand-yard stare or horror.

"You feelin' ok? You like ya saw a ghost," Dozer pointed out.

Once again, Ty remained quiet and stared down at the lifeless female before him. Mere seconds later, he finally moved and drove around to get a better look at her face. And that's when he saw it: The unforgettable, flawless white mark in the shape of a star in the middle of her forehead.

"Lyra…n-no…" was all Ty could say, as his breath became shaky and tears welled up in his eyes.

"'Lyra'?" Dozer repeated.

"Do you know her, Dude?" Ton-Ton quickly asked.

"I do…I did. W-We met…a few months ago," Ty tried to explain without bursting into an uncontrollable, but his voice betrayed him as it choked on his tears.

Everyone else's eyes widened in realization. Fall had ended just a few months ago, which was typically mating season for T-Trux. They all put two and two together and figured that Lyra was his partner, and now she was…

"Oh, no…" Revvit muttered in disbelief under his breath. He wanted to comfort his best friend, knowing that going through something like this can be unbearable. Even though T-Trux pairs typically split after mating, there was still a strong bond because they always mated with the same partner until one of them died.

Revvit and the others couldn't begin to imagine what Ty was going through, and he didn't have the time to think about it when glanced to the side and did a double-take. He noticed something odd on the side of the lifeless T-Trux, so he crept towards it in curiosity.

It didn't take Revvit long to figure out that there was something poking out of Lyra's reproductive valve, but he was shocked to discover that it seemed unscathed for the most part.

"Um, Ty? You may want to come see this," Revvit piped up, not taking his eyes off of the round object. Ty blinked back his remaining tears and drove to the other side of Lyra's still body, and his reaction was just as intense as Revvit's when he saw the strange object.

"It's an egg," Ty eventually stated, his voice barely over a whisper.

"What?" the others gasped in unison.

"A female T-Trux's average gestation period is normally around three to four months, which is why they always lay their eggs in the spring," Revvit began to explain, glancing back down at the half-revealed egg in sorrow, "She must have been preparing to lay the egg when she…"

Revvit refused to say another word in fear of making Ty more upset than he already is.

"So—what do we do?" Skya broke the silence.

Revvit squinted his eyes in curiosity again, slowly approaching the egg to inspect it. He looked up at Ty for some type of approval before touching it, and waited for his signal. Ty inhaled and shut his eyes, and reluctantly nodded his head. Revvit nodded back before carefully placing his front claws on the egg carefully.

He smoothly swept his claws down the egg until he reached around as far as he could, and slowly began to pull. Slowly but surely, the egg slipped out with some lubricant not far behind to pool underneath it.

The metal shell was sturdy and rigid like most T-Trux eggs, and Revvit circled around it multiple times to check for any signs of damage.

"As impossible as it may sound, I think it is still alive," Revvit stated firmly.

"A-Are you sure, Revvit?" Ty stuttered in disbelief.

"I am more sure than unsure about this. If it really is still alive, it could hatch in just a couple of weeks."

All eyes were on Ty now, as the said red T-Trux was once again left speechless. They knew he was a kind Trux who had the best intentions and could take on a lot of responsibilities, but taking on that of being a parent isn't supposed to be one of them. Female T-Trux are the ones who care for the young while the males went off on their own to protect their territories.

In most cases, if an egg or hatchling lost its mother, the chances of it surviving much longer were slim to none.

Ty suddenly seemed to snap out of his trance, as he drove back over to Lyra's face and leant down to nuzzle her, finally letting his tears flow freely.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them—I promise," Ty whispered between sobs, tugging at everyone else's heartstrings enough to bring tears to their eyes; even Dozer found himself shedding a few tears.

After confirming his promise to Lyra, Ty approached the egg and carefully picked it up in his jaws. He took one last look at all of his friends, and sighed heavily before making his way back to the Flatirons with the weight of an all-new burden on his shoulders: Caring for his child.

* * *

**Yeah, I honestly don't know where I got this idea, but I don't regret it. By the way, if this story makes you cry or even almost cry at some point, you gotta tell me. I need to know if my writing skills are good enough to make people cry when they're supposed toXD**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Protect the Egg

Chapter 2 - Protect the Egg

The journey back to the Flatirons was silent and tense, as Ty took the lead and never spoke or even looked back at his friends. The others occasionally exchanged awkward or concerned glances, wondering how they should try to reassure the distressed T-Trux.

When they finally reached their home, Ty said nothing as he headed for his cave, most likely to store the egg somewhere safe. It was then that Revvit dismounted his ride on Skya, which he took to avoid an awkward ride on Ty, and volunteered to follow him inside and talk with him.

Revvit waited as Ty began searching the cave for the perfect nook or cranny to keep the egg safe and warm, and he eventually found a small divot near the rock that he used to support his head when sleeping. Ty figured it would be the perfect spot he would be able to keep a close eye on the egg, even while resting. But the divot wasn't deep enough, so he smashed his wrecking ball into the ground to expand it.

Ty then placed the egg softly on the ground outside of the divot, and rushed outside in search of something. Revvit cocked his head in curiosity, but remained still. A few moments later, Ty returned with large palm tree leaves clasped between his jaws, and he quickly went to work on padding them down into the divot.

Once he was sure it was soft enough, Ty grabbed the egg in his jaws once more and carefully placed it in the divot, giving it one last loving nuzzle before lifting his head after a job well done.

"I know you think I'm distressed—and I kinda am—but I'm fine, Rev. I promise," Ty broke the silence, finally turning to look at his best friend.

"I just wanted to be sure you did not need any help, but you seem to be doing quite well on your own so far," Revvit stated while approaching the nest, and examining it in amazement, "It is nothing compared to a female T-Trux's design for a nest, but considering you are a male, this is quite impressive."

"I'll try to take that as a compliment," Ty added flatly, but then looked back at the egg in fear, "So—you said it'll hatch in a couple of weeks?"

"If my calculations are correct, then yes. But do not worry. We will all be here to help you protect it until it is born, and we will still be here for you both long after."

Ty knew he could count on his friends, but he swore he felt a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders, "Thanks, Rev. That means a lot to me."

Revvit smiled and nodded, "You are quite welcome."

"But, Rev…um…?"

"What's wrong?"

"What if…what if I can't do it? What if I can't be the father they'll deserve?"

"Ty, throughout all of my years of knowing you, I have learned three very important traits about you," Revvit began firmly, "One: You are strong. Two: You are determined. And three: You always do the right thing. The fact that you defied your kind's natural laws to ensure this child's survival _proves_ that you are already the best parent it could ask for."

"Y-You really think so?" Ty questioned, his voice breaking as tears of joy formed in his eyes from Revvit's moving words.

Revvit nodded, "I know so."

* * *

As the sun began to set over the barren wasteland where Lyra's lifeless body continued to rust away, a group of Scraptools scurried up to the female T-Trux. The leader of the group, a Scraptool with hammer prongs protruding from her head, stepped forward and examined Lyra's lover half.

"Where is it?!" she snapped when she couldn't find her desired objective, whipping her head around to glare daggers at her cronies.

"I-It was here this morning, I-I swear!" one of the minions stammered in response.

"You idiot! That egg was supposed to be our dinner, and you _lost_ it?! I outta eat you instead!"

Just as the leader towered over the minion who spoke first, but another crony suddenly spoke up before she could do any damage.

"Hey, Boss! Look over here!" they called, causing the leader to freeze in mid-attack, and she growled at the useless crony before seeing what the other one wanted.

He pointed a finger and waved it in front of them, referring to the large tracks in the dirt, "Something bigger must've beat us to it."

"Then we'll just follow them, and take back what's rightfully ours," the leader seethed through clenched teeth.

* * *

Ty wanted to stay up and watch the egg all night, but he felt the weight of fatigue pull him down as he rested his head on his support rock. He could still watch the egg, but his eyes quickly became too droopy to keep them open.

Even though Revvit reassured him that nothing bad would happen and fell asleep on his shelf, Ty just couldn't shake the feeling that the egg would be in great danger immediately after he closed his eyes. But the harder he tried to stay awake, the more uncomfortable he became.

_Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes, _Ty swore to himself before yawning, and finally closed his eyes.

But as if he couldn't be more right, multiple set of tiny eye lights popped out from behind the walls of the cave entrance. After waiting a few minutes to make sure Ty really was asleep, the Scraptools who searched Lyra's body for the egg quietly entered the cave.

The leader approached the egg first, but waited for her scout to ensure that it was the egg he spotted when it was still lodged Lyra's valve. After it was confirmed that it was the correct egg, a couple of other Scraptools started to help the leader shove the egg out of the nest.

But just when they started to move, they froze when they heard Ty grunt and snort in his sleep. They refused to move and turned off their headlights in case Ty woke up, but his eyes remained shut and he went still again. They turned their light back on and began to push again, but one of the look-outs was glancing up at Ty in fearful realization.

"W-Wait a sec, guys. What if this is Ty's egg? He'll totally crush us if he finds out we stole his egg," the look-out stated in fear.

"Oh, please. Everyone knows male T-Trux don't take care of their own kids," one of the other Scraptools scoffed.

"And he'll only crush us _if_ he finds out we stole it," another added with a grin.

"'If'—if is good," the look-out agreed while nodding.

"And either way, if this egg is important to Ty, stealing it's the perfect way to get my revenge on him for trying to blow me up with Superchargers," the leader chuckled darkly, as she and the others started to roll the egg out of the cave.

The Scraptools had long disappeared with the egg before Ty woke with a gasp, realizing he had slept longer than he planned. He blinked rapidly and shook the grogginess from his head, and instantly looked down to check on the egg.

Ty felt his oil run cold when he noticed that it was gone, and frantically began to search the cave. But after failing to find it anywhere else, he shouted Revvit's name to wake the sleeping Reptool.

"Ty? …What's wrong?" Revvit asked groggily.

"The egg's gone!" Ty exclaimed as he grabbed his head with his claws, and started breathing rapidly in pure terror.

"What?! What happened to it?!"

"I don't know! I thought you knew!"

"I do not! We must find it fast!"

As soon as Revvit jumped onto his head, Ty raced out of the cave and roared at the top of his lungs, waking up the rest of his friends in an instant. They quickly followed him out to the middle of the clearing, and asked him what was wrong.

"The egg's disappeared! We gotta find it!" Ty explained with a shout.

"Whoa, calm down! We'll find it. We just need to look for tracks or something," Skya added firmly, and raised her neck to look around for any signs of tracks, "I think I see something. It looks like a long line through the dirt, and it just keeps going."

"As if something was rolled on top of it. That must be the egg!" Revvit quickly pointed out, and Skya led them to the long line in the ground to follow it.

All of them were greatly concerned for the egg's well-being, but none of them were traveling faster than Ty. He was always in the lead, but never before had he shown such determination accompanied by fires of rage in his eyes.

It wasn't long before they all realized that the trail was leading right back to Lyra's dead body, which quickly raised suspicion and confusion. When they arrived at the location of Lyra's body, they easily noticed the egg was sitting on top of her back. And although the egg was still in one piece, it didn't take them long to notice some Scraptools trying to break the egg while the rest were scrapping Lyra's body.

Once again, Ty was effortlessly the most angered by this, as he glared daggers and growled deeply at the Scraptools.

"Knock-Itt," Ty hissed as though the name was poisonous.

"Well, well, well! If it ain't Ty and his pathetic friends. This egg belong to you?" Knock-Itt questioned mockingly while pointing at the egg.

"You don't need to know anything. Now, give it back!" Skya yelled demandingly.

"Or what? Ya gonna kill me?"

Ty narrowed his eyes in a deathly scowl, "That's just about the half of it."

Knock-Itt merely scoffed, "Good luck, T-Trux! Come any closer, and Skrugg here's gonna smash it ta pieces."

To prove her point, the said most powerful Scraptool in her gang climbed up onto Lyra's body, and threateningly banged his hammer close to the egg. Despite his undying rage, Ty didn't want to risk his egg getting destroyed, so he held his arms out as a signal to tell the others to back off.

"That's better. Now, personally, I'd like ta savor a meal like this, so why don't you just run along home and we'll call it a day?" Knock-Itt asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," Dozer growled while lowering his blade.

"That's not what I wanted to hear, and that's too bad. I was looking forward to a gourmet omelet, but I guess I'll have ta settle for scrambled!"

"Think again, Knock-Itt!" Revvit shouted from behind, as he had snuck up to them while Ty kept them distracted, and jumped up to knock Skrugg down with all of his might.

"How dare you try and stop me?!" Knock-Itt screeched while lunging at Revvit, sending the two tumbling to the ground.

Ty took this as an opportunity to rescue the egg, and rushed to grab it with his jaws. Unfortunately, most of the Scraptools tried to surround the egg and stop Ty, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He scared most of them off by roaring down at them, and grabbed the remaining few in his jaws to toss them away with all of his might.

That only left Knock-Itt, who was still wrestling with Revvit. But when the latter noticed Ty approaching, he sprayed Knock-Itt in the face with the air pump in his tail and ran away. After wiping her eyes, she barely had any time to react when Ty suddenly picked her up in his jaws and threw her directly into the air above him. As she came back down, he used his wrecking ball to intercept her and sent her flying back into a nearby boulder.

The impact was strong enough to leave a large dent and multiple cracks in the boulder, and Knock-Itt was clearly dazed as her eyes rolled around in their sockets. But Ty wasn't finished with her yet. He slowly approached the Scraptool and growled down at her, and she finally began to fear the T-Trux when her vision cleared and she could see the intention of murder in his eyes.

Ty wasted no time in pressing a tread down on Knock-Itt to prevent her from escaping, and made sure to only apply enough for to hurt her instead of crush her. The others all stared in awe, for they had never seen Ty so angered and willing to destroy another creature. But as Knock-Itt closed her eyes and waited for her inevitable death, Ty slowly lowered his head instead of crushing her.

"Never come back," Ty instructed slowly, to which Knock-Itt merely nodded and whimpered in response. He finally lifted his tread, allowing the Scraptool to limp away.

"Ty?" Revvit was first to speak, and the said T-Trux soon turned to face them, his expression having softened to a more serene look.

"How's the egg?" was all Ty said.

Revvit shook his head to forget about what Ty could have done to Knock-Itt and quickly approached the egg to inspect it.

"There are a few small scratches, but the armor should have kept the hatchling safe," Revvit informed.

"Good," Ty sighed as he went to pick up the egg, but stopped to look at his friends, "Thanks for coming to help me, guys."

"No problem," Dozer simply stated.

"Why wouldn't we help?" Skya added softly.

"Yeah, we weren't gonna let anybody hurt your kid!" Ton-Ton reassuringly pointed out.

Ty smiled at how lucky he was to have such supportive friends, and trusted that his child would be much safer if he simply asked them for help. With that thought, Ty picked up the egg and they headed back home to protect it together.

* * *

**Note to self: Never get between Papa Ty and his egg.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Day Out

Chapter 3 - A Day Out

As a few weeks went by, a routine bad been set up: Ty and the others would take turns watching the egg, allowing the expecting father to physically and mentally prepare for parenthood. And he seemed to need it more than they all expected.

In fact, the others got together and decided to suggest a peaceful stroll around the crater to Ty, so that he can collect his thoughts. But of course, Ty's paranoia got a hold of his judgement.

"Are you sure, guys? I mean, it's already been a couple weeks. What if it hatches, and I miss it?" Ty asked rapidly.

"Calm down, Ty. We'll come get you if we see anything suspicious, even if it's just a tiny nudge," Skya reassured while Revvit, Dozer and Ton-Ton nodded in confirmation.

"You promise?"

"Cross our engines."

Ty smiled and nodded his head, and finally turned to leave with the assurance that the egg would be completely safe with friends like his. Once he left, Revvit and the others decided on whose turn it was to watch the egg.

"I believe it is Ton-Ton's turn," Revvit pointed out.

"What? I thought it was Dozer's!" Ton-Ton exclaimed in surprise.

"No, I watched it last night," Dozer protested while shaking his head.

"Skya?"

"I watched it the evening before. Besides, we've already set up a pattern: Ty, me, Dozer, and then you," Skya explained.

Ton-Ton sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll keep an eye on it for the afternoon."

With that, Revvit rolled the egg up to Ton-Ton, and he and the others drove off to attend to their own business. It wasn't long before Ton-Ton became very bored, but luckily, Ace walked out of the garage to keep her fellow adventurous friend company.

"Hey, Ton-Ton! We're pretty low on ore. Wanna head out on an ore run?" Ace offered.

"Can't, Ace-dude. Gotta keep an eye on Ty's kid," Ton-Ton reluctantly replied.

"Who says ya can't take it witch ya?"

"Uh, Ty?"

"Oh, c'mon! You've carried a dozen Ankylodump eggs all the way to their herd, and you didn't get a crack on any of 'em. Why should this one be any different?"

"Because it's Ty's egg."

"All the better reason not ta let it outta your sight."

Ton-Ton glanced down in consideration, "I guess that's a good point."

"It's a great point! Now, let's prep your bed for egg support, and go get some ore!"

* * *

Once Ace had secured Ton-Ton's bed with soft palm tree leaves, they loaded the egg into his bed and headed out to a forest that normally had plenty of ore. And this time was no different, as they soon found an ore vein down in a ditch.

"Alright, we're gonna be eatin' good tonight!" Ton-Ton cheered while preparing to race downhill.

"Hold it! We can't get down that way, or else the egg'll get bumped around too much. Gotta find another way, Buddy," Ace stated and stopped Ton-Ton in his tracks by tapping his head.

The said Ankylodump let out a small whine that he didn't get to race down, and looked for a different path. They quickly found a safer path down into the ditch, and began to load some ore. Ace made sure to stack the ore around the egg, as to not put any weight on it. Once they packed as much ore as they could without stacking any on top of the egg, Ton-Ton began to climb out of the ditch after a job well done.

But just as he reached the top of the slope, the familiar yet dreadful screech of a Scraptor echoed throughout the forest. Ace and Ton-Ton remained still and quiet in an attempt remain hidden, but multiple Scraptor heads poked out from behind nearby trees, instantly spotting them.

"Oh, c'mon! Why does it always have ta be Scraptors?!" Ton-Ton shouted in fear while speeding off in the opposite direction, but the Scraptors were hot on his tail.

It wasn't long before Ton-Ton realized that due to the egg in his bed, he would have to rely more on his defensive skills than his offensive skills this time. So, with the promise he made to keep Ty's unborn child safe, Ton-Ton revved his engine and weaved through the trees.

But the Scraptors weren't going to let him get away that easily, so two of them came up with a plan to try and close in on his sides. Even though Ton-Ton was too busy to notice since he had to watch where he was going, Ace didn't hesitate to act as a second set of eyes.

"Ton-Ton, you need to back up on my signal!" Ace instructed.

"What?! Do you want us ta get scrapped?!" Ton-Ton shrieked in fear.

"Just trust me!"

Ton-Ton didn't know how to get out of the situation himself, so he figured listening to Ace was their best option. As Ton-Ton continued to maneuver through the forest, Ace concentrated on following the two Scraptors' every move.

"Now!"

Ton-Ton instantly went into reverse on Ace's signal, just before the Scraptors tried to clothesline him, only for them to crash into each other.

"Ha! How do ya like _them_ scrap apples!" Ton-Ton called back mockingly, but the rest of the Scraptors were still chasing him, "How're we gonna get rid of the rest of''em?"

"Gimme a sec, I'm thinkin'!" Ace snapped.

The two soon realized that they were being chased out of the forest, and into a more rocky terrain, which would only be more rough and dangerous for the egg. But just as Ton-Ton sped by a slanted rock, rescue came in the form a familiar red T-Trux.

And boy, was he angry.

Ton-Ton came to a skidding halt, as he and Axe watched as Ty once again lashed out to protect his egg. He wasted no time in bashing the Scraptors with his tail, and flinging the others away with his jaws. Ty let out one last warning roar at the remaining Scraptors, who whimpered and fled in defeat.

"Whoa…" Ton-Ton sighed in awe, as both he and Ace were still staring with wide eyes.

But even after successfully saving his friends and egg, Ty was still rageful when he turned towards his friends and glared daggers at them.

"What are you doing out here?" he snarled.

"Uh, just gettin' some ore," Ton-Ton nervously replied.

"With my child?!"

"Don't blame him, Ty! I pestered him inta takin' the egg with us. It's my fault," Ace quickly informed, sighing the last part in shame.

Ton-Ton noticed this, and still felt guilty, "We're both really, really sorry, dude."

Ty sighed heavily and shook his head, "It's fine. I forgive you both. Just don't bring my kid on a dangerous mission next time, please."

"Done and done!" Ton-Ton stated firmly.

With that, the two Trux and Wrenchtool decided now was a good time to go home and call it a day. But something was still confusing to Ace and Ton-Ton.

"How'd you find us, anyway?" Ace eventually spoke up.

"I was driving through the forest when I heard Scraptors, so I thought I'd check it out. Good thing I did," Ty explained calmly, but suddenly leaned over to check the egg for any damage. After confirming that there wasn't a scratch or crack on it, he lovingly nuzzled it before leaning back over.

Both Ace and Ton-Ton gave Ty knowing looks, to which he was confused by.

"What?" Ty asked with a shrug.

"Dude, it hasn't even hatched yet, and you're already bein' an overprotective dad. It's adorable!" Ton-Ton squeaked with excitement.

Ty merely deadpanned, "I have the right to be overprotective when my kid nearly gets scrapped."

"Touché."

"Either way, you've got nothin' ta worry about, Ty. You're obviously gonna be a great dad, and he or she's gonna love ya for it," Ace added with a smile.

Once again, Ty felt pure joy his engine from all of the support from his friends; he honestly couldn't ask for better people to help him in such a dire time.

But as the three friends headed home, Ace tilted her head when she swore she heard an odd cracking noise. She kept listening and heard nothing, but then it happened again after a few moments. Ace could also swear she heard it coming from behind her, but another loud cracking noise could be heard when Ton-Ton suddenly ran over a twig. Ace figured she must have been hearing the Trux drive over sticks the whole time, so she shrugged it off.

* * *

**Anyone wanna guess what the cracking noise was?**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Newest Addition

Chapter 4 - The Newest Addition

The sudden sound of distant explosions ripped Ty from his slumber, and the first thing that crossed his mind was the well being of his egg. He flipped on his eye lights, and sighed heavily with relief when he saw that it was safe and sound in its leafy nest; he had been on edge ever since the Scraptor attack the evening before.

But another explosion could be heard outside, bringing his attention to the cave entrance.

"What is that?" Revvit asked groggily after also being rudely awoken.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out," Ty answered firmly and prepared to speed out of the cave, but stopped and turned when he remembered his egg. He was torn between bringing it with him into a dangerous situation, and leaving it completely alone and vulnerable.

Finally, Ty decided it would be best to keep the egg as close as possible at all times, so he rushed to pick it up with his jaws and raced out of the cave. Revvit climbed up until he was perched on the T-Trux's head, and helped search for the source of the explosions.

It wasn't easy to find anything since the darkness of night made it difficult to see, but they soon noticed the eye lights of their friends rushing towards them.

"Dude, what was that?" Ton-Ton was the first to ask.

"Everyone ok?" Skya panted.

"No, I'm not ok! I'm still tired!" Dozer snapped while angrily stomping a tread.

"Hey!" a panicked voice called, and they all turned towards to source; it was Drag-O, the leader of The Dumps, and he came racing towards them with terror plastered on his face.

"What's wrong, dude?!" Ton-Ton called over.

"You dudes gotta help us! Scoot and Wrecka tried scalin' this awesome new ramp, and landed in a patch of explodin' ore! They can't get out without blowin' themselves ta bits!" Drag-O explained while coming to a screeching halt.

"Ridin' in the dark?" Ton-Ton pondered aloud.

"That explains the random explosions," Dozer added flatly.

"What're we standing around here for? Let's go save some Ankylodumps!" Skya demanded and took off, the rest of them following close behind while Drag-O led the way.

It wasn't long before they found Scoot and Wrecka, who were unfortunately trapped in a ditch and surrounded by countless chunks of explosive ore. It seemed that the only way out was up a slope, but the slanted path was too steep to climb.

"A simple pulley system powered by Skya's tongue should trick," Revvit explained while carving the blueprints onto a nearby rock, to which everyone gathered around to get a good idea of what to start building.

Ty knew that he needed to help so that they could build faster, but he was scared to leave the egg defenseless on the ground. Eventually, he blocked all horrible scenarios out of his head, and carefully set the egg down a distance away from the construction.

But just when Ty started to join the building, Wrecka lost her footing and slipped a few feet down. She just barely nicked a chunk of explosive ore with a front wheel when she stopped, but it was enough to cause a small chain reaction of explosions.

Scoot and Wrecka cried out in terror, to which the Trux picked up the past so that they could rescue them sooner. But what they hadn't noticed was that the explosions shook the ground enough to cause the egg to roll, and it rolled closer to the pit of explosive ore.

Scoot then tried to help Wrecka back up, but he also lost his balance and slid down into some ore. The next set of explosions was enough to make the egg roll again, and it eventually toppled over the edge of the slope.

"No!" Ty screamed at the top of his lungs when he noticed his egg rolling into certain death, even dropping the large tree trunk in his jaws to try and save it. He skid to a halt, however, when he looked down to find that Wrecka had placed a front wheel in the egg's path before it could roll into the ore.

"Good catch, Wrecka!" Ton-Ton called down.

"Thanks, but I think there's somethin' wrong, dude!" Wrecka shouted back.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" Ty asked rapidly.

"It's totally cracking, dude!" Scoot loudly replied after getting a closer look at the egg.

"That could either mean its shell has been prematurely ruptured, or-," Revvit began with realization, but Ty interrupted him with a cry of terror.

"It's hatching! Oh, no! No, no, no! It can't hatch this close to a bunch of explosives!"

"Calm down, Ty!" Dozer huffed.

"Yeah, the pulley's already finished!" Skya added reassuringly before winching her tongue around the counterweight, and she began lowering the wooden platform down the slope.

"One at a time, please! Wrecka, you will go first since you have the egg!" Revvit firmly instructed, and Wrecka drove onto the platform while carefully pushing the egg onto it.

"Careful, Skya," Ty pleaded while refusing to take his eyes off of the egg, as it sat between Wrecka's front wheels.

"Settle down, Big Papa," Skya protested and rolled her eyes, making sure to slowly but surely raise the platform.

Despite Skya's reassurance, Ty couldn't calm down as the egg continued to wobble and crack. He knew the egg was hatching, which meant that he would finally get to meet his hatchling. Even when Wrecka and the egg were finally brought to safety, Ty was quick to grab the egg and take it as far away from the pit as possible. Skya still had to get Scoot out of the pit, but it was as if nothing else mattered to Ty once he set the egg down in a soft patch of grass.

He stood protectively over the egg, still keeping his eyes glued to it as the cracks grew in numbers and size. It wasn't until after Skya finally pulled Scoot to safety that everyone else began to gather around the egg as well, and they all fell silent with worry.

"Ooh, what's it gonna look like? Is it a boy or a girl? What're ya gonna name it? If it's a boy, are you gonna name it Ton-Ton?" Ton-Ton rambled on with uncontained excitement.

"Will you be quiet?!" Dozer whisper-shouted.

"Both of you, be quiet!" Revvit hissed before pointing at the egg, "And look."

And then, it finally happened. The egg split in two, allowing an amniotic sac and tiny body spill from it. Everyone marveled at the sight of the T-Trux hatchling, as it lay curled up and whimpering between the fragments of its eggshell.

Ty leaned down and carefully moved the egg fragments out of the way, and then used his muzzle to turn the hatchling onto its front. Once it was rolled over, they could finally get a better look at its features; it seemed to have the exact same body shape as Ty, but its paint was dark blue like its mother's.

"Hey there, little one…i-it's me, your dad," Ty sniffled, unable to hold back his tears of joy as he continued to nuzzle the hatchling.

"What's that on its head?" Skya whispered while squinting down at the hatchling.

"It is a white mark, similar to Lyra's," Revvit softly informed while crawling up to the hatchling, and pointed out the blotch of white paint around its left eye.

"What's the gender?" Dozer questioned gently.

Revvit hummed while shining his eye lights between the hatchling's treads, "I believe it is female."

Ty's sniffles suddenly turned into soft sobs, "A-And she's absolutely beautiful—just like her mother."

Everyone 'awwed' at that, and it was even enough to make Dozer smile at the adorable moment.

"I suggest we get her to a warmer and more comfortable environment as soon as possible. Due to their tough shells, most T-Trux hatchlings are quite exhausted after emerging from their eggs, and require plenty of rest for the next few hours," Revvit explained.

"Sounds good, Rev. We've all had a long night, anyway," Ty yawned after remembering that they were awoken in the middle of the night.

"Hey, thanks again for your help, dudes," Drag-O stated gratefully.

"Yeah, and good luck with the kid, Ty," Wrecka added with a wink.

"I never did thank you for stopping her from rolling into the ore, Wrecka. You saved my daughter's life, and I'm eternally grateful," Ty explained with a respectful nod.

Wrecka smiled and nodded back before she and the other Dumps drove off, and Ty leaned back down pick up his daughter and cradle her in his arms. Revvit felt compelled to tell Ty about the correct way to carry a baby T-Trux but decided to stay quiet for now as to not ruin the moment.

And with that, the group headed home with the newest addition to their family.

* * *

**Aww, Ty had a little girlX3**

**Anyone wanna guess what her name's gonna be?**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Names

Chapter 5 - Names

Ty woke the next morning to another surprise, but it wasn't due to a loud explosion. Instead, he was startled when he felt a tiny force bumping against his right tread, and he looked down to find his daughter fully awake. She seemed to be trying to drive around his tread, but she had trouble turning since her navigational senses had yet to kick in.

Ty chuckled softly and lowered his head, using his muzzle help turn her away and allow her to keep driving around.

"I was wondering when you would awake," Revvit's soft voice came, as he continued to inspect the young T-Trux's behavior from atop his shelf.

"How long have you been up?" Ty asked before yawning.

"Shortly after your daughter woke up. She has been exploring the cave for quite a while. She's curious and adventurous—like her father."

"I just hope she's not prone to trouble like me."

"You and I both, Ty."

Just then, the hatchling looked up at Ty and started whining softly. Ty could only stare down at her in confusion, unable to decipher the meaning of his daughter's behavior.

"Uh, what's she doing?" Ty asked Revvit, hoping the Reptool would have answers.

"The only explanation is that she is hungry. She has not eaten anything since she has hatched, after all," Revvit simply explained.

"Oh, right. Well, let's just go to the ore station and get her some breakfast."

Ty then leaned over and prepared to pick up his daughter in his arms, but Revvit suddenly cleared his throat in a corrective way.

"That is not how you carry a T-Trux hatchling," Revvit informed while shaking his head.

"Ok. How _do_ I carry her, then?" Ty slowly questioned.

"T-Trux mothers carry their young by picking them by the tail with their mouths."

"What? Why?"

"It is the fastest and safest way for the hatchling to travel."

Ty looked down at the hatchling, and then back at Revvit, "If that's true, then why don't I remember my mom carrying me like that?"

"Most T-Trux hatchlings do not gain the ability to remember their childhood until after their mothers have stopped carrying them," Revvit replied.

"Of course," Ty sighed sarcastically.

"While I do understand that carrying her like this will feel very new and unfamiliar, due to the obvious fact that you are not a female T-Trux, it is the simplest way for her to travel until she can move more quickly on her own."

"And how long will that take?"

"A whole month, give or take. That is normally when hatchlings begin to learn how to speak as well."

The hatchling cut into their conversation with a much louder and longer whine than before, indicating that she can't wait much longer for food.

"Alright, alright. I hear ya, little girl. Just, uh…gimme a sec," Ty quickly reassured while lowering his laws, but stopped to look up at Revvit once more.

Revvit merely gestured toward the hatchling with a wave of his hand and a tilt of his head, signaling Ty to proceed. Ty sighed in defeat, and carefully grabbed his daughter's wrecking ball in his jaws. He then slowly lifted her off the ground, and she let out little chitters of excitement when seeing everything from a new height.

Revvit then jumped onto Ty's head, and leaned over his forehead, "You are doing fine, Ty. Just be sure to take it slow and steady, so that you do not swing her around too much."

"Mm-hmm," came Ty's muffled response, keeping his mouth closed so he wouldn't drop his daughter. He then drove out of the cave at a slow pace, like Revvit suggested, and it wasn't long before the others noticed him approaching the ore station.

"Well, look who's finally awake. Thought the kid would've kept ya up all night, and you'd sleep in," Dozer chuckled with a smug grin.

"Actually, Dozer, she slept quite well," Revvit pointed out.

"Uh, dude. Why are you carryin' her like that? It's kinda weird lookin'," Ton-Ton quickly asked when he noticed how Ty was carrying the hatchling by the tail.

"This is how female T-Trux carry their young," Revvit added.

"And I'd say Momma Ty's doing a great job," Skya stated jokingly, much to Ty's annoyance.

He ignored Skya's joke, though, and carefully set the hatchling down next to the ore station's lowest trough. Ty then stepped on a lever to fill the trough with ore, and he chomped a few pieces in his mouth to break them down into small enough bites for his daughter to eat.

But when she took a whiff of the ore, she immediately backed away and chirped disapprovingly. Her reaction boggled everyone, especially when she turned away from the ore station and wobbly drove away from it.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, little girl?" Ty asked firmly while quickly stopping her in her tracks, but she suddenly stopped by the time he caught her to her.

She leaned down and sniffed the ground, seemingly following a scent trail that led her a few more feet away. She gurgled in excitement, and began circling around a certain spot in the ground as if she had found something.

"What's she doing?" Skya was the first to ask, as she and the others gathered around the hatchling in curiosity.

"I think she's looking for something," Ty guessed.

"Hmm," Revvit hummed in deep thought, and watched closely when the hatchling started rubbing her nose into the dirt in a digging motion.

Mere seconds later, Revvit figured it out, "I've got it! Ty, hit the ground with your wrecking ball!"

"What?" Ty asked in great confusion.

"Just do it."

Ty shrugged in defeat, and carefully scooted his daughter out of the way before bashing his wrecking ball into the ground. When the dust cleared, a small collection of ore could be seen buried in the dirt. And before anyone could react, the hatchling suddenly chowed down on the ore.

"Whoa, she's ore guru like Ty!" Ton-Ton cheered in awe.

"Aww, she really does take after me," Ty sighed happily

"Be careful, Ty. If she won't eat anything unless _she_ finds it, she's gonna be a picky eater. Trust me, I went through the same thing with the Tortools," Dozer warned.

"Although that is a possibility, the important thing is that she is eating," Revvit reassured.

The hatchling then seemed to have eaten enough, as she backed away from the ore and let out a tiny burp of satisfaction.

"Aww, what a lil' cutie. Hi, there. I'm your awesome Uncle Ton-Ton, but you can call me Uncle T," Ton-Ton cooed while playfully nudging the hatchling with a front wheel. She tried to attack it by biting and clawing at it, but Ton-Ton only giggled because it felt like tiny tickles.

"So, what's her name?" Skya asked out of the blue.

"Um…" Ty muttered in fear, unable to find the right words.

"You didn't name her, did you?" Skya deadpanned.

"No."

"How 'bout 'Spot' or 'Patch' because of the white thing on her eye?" Ton-Ton suggested while referring to the white paint botch over her left eye.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Ty replied flatly.

"Sapphire?" Skya offered.

"No."

"Tiny?" Dozer added.

"Definitely not."

"I have a suggestion," Revvit spoke up, "Why not something similar to her mother's name? 'Lyra' is the name of a constellation in the night sky, so maybe we could name her after an object in space, too."

"That's—actually a good idea," Ty admitted while nodding, "What've you got in mind, Rev?"

"Well, due to the fact that she hatched after the Dumps were rescued from a pit of explosive ore, I was thinking we could name her after something in space that also explodes unexpectedly—something like a nova."

Everyone exchanged surprised glances, silently agreeing with the brilliance of the name.

"Nova," Ty softly repeated while lowering his head towards his daughter, and her eyes seemed to light up at the name, "It's perfect."

* * *

**And there ya have it, folks! Ty's daughter's official name. What do you think?**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
